Ash Pan
Julian14bernardino's movie spoof of Walt Disney's 1953 animated film "Peter Pan". It will arrive on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Peter Pan - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Wendy Darling - June (Little Einsteins) *John Darling - Milo (Chuck Jones's The Phantom Tollbooth) *Michael Darling - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Tinker Bell - Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994)) *Captain Hook - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Mr. Smee - Gargamel (The Smurfs) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Rex (Toy Story) *The Lost Boys - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH), Spike (My Little Poney Friendships in Magic), Simba and Kovu (The Lion King 1 and 2) and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Princess Tiger Lily - Baby Bop (Barney the Movie Barney & Friends and Barney *The Indian Chief - *Nana - Rajah (Aladdin) *Mary Darling - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *George Darling - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Hook's Pirates - *Singing Pirate with accordion - Tantor (Tarzan) *Seagull - *Hippopotamus - *Ape Family - *Rhinoceros - Horton (Horton Hears A Who) *Bear - Fisherman Bear (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Surprise Animal - Wampa (Star Wars) *Indians - Teensies (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Red-Haired Mermaid - (The Little Mermaid) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Wanda (The Magic School Bus) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Phoebe (The Magic School Bus) *Brown-Haired Mermaid - Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - May (Pokémon) *Other Brown-Haired Mermaid - Jeri Katou (Digimon) *Pirate with hot water kettle - *Indian Chief's Wife - Jessie (Pokémon) *Brave and Squaw - Blu and Jewel (RIO) *Brave's Mother In-Law - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) Scene Index: #Ash Pan part 1 - Opening Titles ("The Second Star to the Right") #Ash Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family #Ash Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow #Ash Pan part 4 - Ash Ketchum Chases his Shadow/June and Ash Ketchum Meet #Ash Pan part 5 - Milo and Christopher Robin Meet Ash Ketchum/Thumbelina in a Sulky Mood #Ash Pan part 6 - Ash Ketchum Teaches the Children to Fly ("You Can Fly") #Ash Pan part 7 - Meet King Leonidas and the Monster vs. Elephants/Gargamel vs. Rex #Ash Pan part 8 - King Leonidas Attacks Ash Ketchum and the Darling Children #Ash Pan part 9 - Meet The Lost Mammals/Thumbelina Tries to Kill June #Ash Pan part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Kidnapped by the Teensies and Rhino Guards #Ash Pan part 11 - Ash Ketchum and June Meet the Mermaids/King Leonidas Kidnaps #Ash Pan part 12 - Ash Ketchum Tricks King Leonidas/Saving #Ash Pan part 13 - King Leonidas' New Plan #Ash Pan part 14 - "What Makes the Red Man Red"/Fairynapped #Ash Pan part 15 - Thumbelina Helps King Leonidas #Ash Pan part 16 - Big Chief Ash Ketchum/I Had A Mother Once #Ash Pan part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by King Leonidas #Ash Pan part 18 - "The Elegant Captain Hook"/A Bomb! #Ash Pan part 19 - Ash Ketchum Cares About Thumbelina #Ash Pan part 20 - Ash Ketchum vs. King Leonidas/King Leonidas the Lionfish #Ash Pan part 21 - Home Again #Ash Pan part 22 - End Credits Category:Movies Spoof Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs